This proposal requests funding to facilitate the attendance and active participation of young and junior scientists from developing countries at 7th World Workshop on the Mouth and AIDS: Lessons Learned and Emerging Challenges in Global Oral Health (WW7) to be held in Hyderabad, India, November 6-9, 2014. This is the third time the Workshop will be held in Asia. It is particularly appropriate at this time with South and Southeast Asia being major centers of the AIDS pandemic. The AADR is applying for funds to support a number of individual travel grants at $1,000.00 each to partially cover registration (which includes accommodation and meals), and partial travel expenses for coach round-trip airfare plus local transportation for each of the young or junior scientists selected. Because of the extreme limitation on funds for such scientists from developing countries to attend meetings of this caliber, the request is intended in large part to support foreign participants. The International Workshops have proved to be invaluable in that they enable clinicians and scientists working in the field to exchange ideas and information at a personal level. South and Southeast Asian communities will benefit enormously from the latest information on diagnosis and treatment brought fresh to our researchers, university lecturers, clinicians and students. The workshop will make it possible to consider specific Asian problems as well as others, to discuss the steps being taken to address these problems and to offer alternative approaches. The findings will be published as a special supplement to a recognized journal and will include a set of recommendations for oral HIV research and guidelines for care. Of particular importance is that the Workshop has been designed and will be conducted so as to ensure that we address the key challenges that lie ahead of this field. Workshop leadership and participants will define the obstacles that impede progress in specific areas of oral HIV/AIDS and cognate science and will prepare a set of specific recommendations and directions for future research. This 'Agenda for the Future of the Field' has been a crucial and consistent product of the previous six World Workshops. Each has informed current and aspiring investigators as well as funding agencies such as the NIDCR.